You Could Have A Husband
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Lexie had answered Mark when he said you could have husband instead of just walking off with Alex. What if Alex had taken just a minute long? How would everything pan out?
1. Chapter 1

**You Could Have A Husband**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 1**

"Karev, I…. Mark I have a boyfriend," stuttered Lexie.

"I'm saying you could have a husband," said Mark.

"I um," mumbled Lexie.

"I love you Lex and if you want to wait to get married etc I will wait I just want another shot with you because I love you," said Mark.

Lexie looked over her shoulder and saw Karev in the nurses office.

She grasped Mark's arm and pulled him into the nearest room - a supply closet.

"Yes. I yes of course I want to be with you," smiled Lexie.

Mark grinned and pressed her against the closet door moulding his lips to hers.

As abruptly as the kiss started it stopped as Lexie pulled away.

"Mark I I'm still with Alex. I need to break up with Alex," whispered Lexie.

Mark groaned.

"Oh what the hell he'll understand," mumbled Lexie, as she succumbed to his lips.

The night gave way to the lovers and morning found the entwined in Mark's bed sleeping peacefully.

For the two the next morning came far to quickly they were exhausted from staying up all night talking and getting lost in each other.

Now …. now Lexie had to tell Alex it was over. I mean it was never anything special with them but still she had cheated and she felt good. She knew she was meant to feel guilty but she couldn't feel that because she was too happy.

Now she had to go in that hospital and bite the bullet.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**You Could Have A Husband**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 2**

"You're brown," said Alex.

Lexie nodded "I didn't like the blonde. Well I mean I did but I liked my original colour better," she rambled.

"So that's where you were last night?" asked Alex.

"Huh?" asked Lexie.

"The hair dresses or home washing the dye on and it or whatever," said Alex.

Lexie nodded.

"So what did Sloan want?" asked Alex.

"Me," answered Lexie.

Alex looked at her.

"You want him back," he stated.

She looked down.

"Your were with him," accused Alex.

"He said I could have a husband and that'd he'd wait till I was ready for him to be my husband and he loves me," answered Lexie.

"That's it then?" asked Alex.

Lexie nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"We were just a fling anyway," said Alex.

"I suppose," muttered Lexie, knowing they weren't.

Ten minutes later Meredith and Cristina are eating lunch.

"Your sister is a bitch, said Alex, as he chucked his tray on the table.

"What happened she dump your ass?" asked Cristina.

"For Sloan, she slept with Sloan last night. She freaking cheated on me!" said Alex.

"Three?" asked Cristina, as Meredith said "Lexie."

Alex nodded.

"This is not going to end well," muttered Meredith..

By five o'clock it was all over the hospital that Lexie had cheated on Alex with Sloan. Now bets were being drawn to see if Lexie and Mark got back together and who would be the first to cheat.

"Everyone knows, you know," whispered Lexie.

"Alex will have told the twisted sisters," whispered Mark.

"I love you," whispered Lexie.

"I love you too," whispered Mark.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**You Could Have A Husband**

Ok so this story is coming to an end and I don't know how long before my one of my other Lexie's stories - The Truth - finishes as well. But seriously love writing about Lexie and Mark - so I'm taking requests. I will not do any death ones though and if you have read Grey's stories before I don't really do smut either. However if you have read my Grey's stories before or any of my stories you will have gathered that I like secrets. Of course I may not write any of the requests , or I could write all. I have just remembered that I have to other Grey's stories going at the moment. So any requests might wait but if you read my stories you know I have lots of working progress stories at once. So yeah pm me any requests and if I like them you may find them on my profile.

Also my beta is snowed under with college work and I sucked at editing apologies for any errors.

**Chapter 3**

"So you said I could have a husband," whispered Lexie one night.

"I did I always said I'd wait," answered Mark.

"I want a husband," whispered Lexie.

"Little Grey did you just propose to me?" asked Mark.

"I think I did but you have to do it properly," smiled Lexie.

"Not here," whispered Mark.

"Why?" asked Lexie.

"Lex, we're on call hidden away in an on call room," smirked Mark. "I'm not going to propose to you here." "I'm going to wait for the right moment and do it properly."

Before anymore could be said on the subject their pagers went off and they had to head back to work.

"She's going to hurt you again," said Callie.

"What?" asked Mark, as he turned to her face her from his position at the nurse's station - where he had been stood staring at Lexie.

"Grey, Little Grey she's just going to hurt you again," said Callie.

"Don't intrude of something you have no knowledge about," said Mark.

"I know she doesn't want the same as you. She doesn't want a baby yet you do. She doesn't want to settle down you do. You're ready for the marriage and the family and the homely life. She's a resident who wants to be a great surgeon who doesn't want to settle down she's going to hurt you again by breaking your heart when you bring it up." whispered Callie.

"You know nothing. You don't know what she wants," said Mark, and he walked away because he knew if he stayed there he would say something he shouldn't and then the whole hospital would know.

"So Callie thinks you're going to hurt me," whispered Mark, as he traced patterns up and down Lexie's bare thigh.

"Hmm? Why would I do that?" asked Lexie.

"She's thinks you don't want to get married and do the whole settled life," whispered Mark.

"Well she's wrong isn't she and we know that so it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," whispered Lexie.

"Let's get married," said Mark.

"Excuse me?" asked Lexie.

"Tomorrow let's get married tomorrow," answered Mark.

"I thought you were giving me a proper proposal," smiled Lexie.

Mark smiled, stood up and crossed to the chest of drawers. Before opening his sock drawer and digging into it to find the box that had been hidden away from the past six months.

He closed the drawer, turned and headed back to Lexie who had now sat up.

He stopped for a moment and observed her. His grey Columbia uni t- shirt hung over her body and her pale pink panties just showed under the edge.

"What are you doing?" asked Lexie.

"Just observing how beautiful you are," smiled Mark, as he sat next to her.

"So," whispered Lexie.

"So," smiled Mark, pulling her towards him.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey. Will you marry me?" asked Mark.

"I'd be honoured to be called Doctor Sloan," whispered Lexie, a smile on her face.

Mark slipped the ring on her finger and than kissed her. "Wait you'd take my name?" he asked.

"Of course I would," smiled Lexie. "Nothing would make me happier."

"I have to ask what about kids?" asked Mark.

"Whatever happens, happens," smiled Lexie.

"Your ten year plan?" asked Mark.

"You can have a ten year plan and it go how you want it. Or you can have a ten year plan meet the most amazing guy in the world, be with him and then be with someone else. Have a gun in your face and get back with the most amazing guy in the world. Working at Seattle Grace all I know is everything and anything can happen and nothing goes to plan. I wanted to meet my sister and I thought she accept me but she hasn't. She never knew she had half sisters until Molly showed up to have Laura. Nothing goes to plan. So if I get pregnant in a year or six months or six weeks I don't care because it's your baby and it's our family," explained Lexie.

"So court house tomorrow?" asked Mark.

"First thing," smiled Lexie.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
